Pamiętnik pani Hanki/15
Kategoria:Pamiętnik pani Hanki Czwartek Nareszcie przyjechał Jacek. Musiał w Paryżu bardzo dużo pracować albo lumpować, bo zmizerniał i stał się bardziej nerwowy. Przyjechał bardzo wcześnie, kiedy jeszcze spałam. Dowiedziałam się od Józefa, że zaraz po wzięciu kąpieli mówił z kimś przez telefon prawie godzinę. Nietrudno było mi się domyślić, że mówił z nią. Pierwsze śniadanie jedliśmy razem w buduarze. Jacek powiedział: – Nie chcę cię martwić, ale zdaje się, że będę musiał podać się do dymisji. Oniemiałam. Jacek, który tak kocha swoją pracę, który jest na drodze do najświetniejszej kariery, któremu wszyscy przepowiadają wspaniałą przyszłość, miałby wyrzekać się swego stanowiska. Od razu domyśliłam się, że to przez tę kobietę. Widocznie zagroziła mu denuncjacją i on nie znalazł innego sposobu uniknięcia skandalu. Jeżeli ta baba spełni swoje pogróżki, skandal będzie i tak. Tego się nie da uniknąć, ale Jacek już nie jako osobistość oficjalna, lecz jako człowiek prywatny, przynajmniej nie skompromituje swego urzędu. – Czy możesz mi powiedzieć szczerze – zapytałam – tak zupełnie szczerze, co cię skłania do dymisji? Nadałam swemu głosowi barwę najserdeczniejszej przyjaźni i myślałam, że wreszcie ten skryty człowiek pomówi ze mną otwarcie. On jednak znowu uciekł się do wykrętów. Powiedział: – To przecież jasne. Z mojej winy nader ważne dokumenty państwowe dostały się do rąk szpiegów. Spojrzałam nań niemal z pogardą. – Jak to? Więc chcesz we mnie wmówić, że grozi ci dymisja za tę jakąś głupią kopertę?! – Po pierwsze, koperta wcale nie była głupia. Po drugie, nie miałem prawa jej trzymać w domu, a w każdym razie było moim obowiązkiem nie zapomnieć o niej przed wyjazdem do Paryża i oddać ją pułkownikowi Korczyńskiemu. Wprawdzie dokumenty pisane były szyfrem, jednak jest bardzo prawdopodobne, że ci, którzy je zdobyli, zdołają znaleźć klucz. Ponieważ zaś zdobyli w tak prosty i łatwy sposób, w oczach moich zwierzchników będę uchodził, a może już uchodzę za człowieka naiwnego i lekkomyślnego, któremu nie można powierzać tajemnic państwowych, bo ich nie potrafi ustrzec. Jeżeli bowiem... Przerwałam mu: – Mój drogi! Przede wszystkim ty tu nie ponosisz żadnej winy. Przecież to ja wydałam kopertę. I tylko idiota jakiś może obarczać cię odpowiedzialnością za to, co zrobiłam ja. Po drugie, jeżeli ty nazywasz to łatwym sposobem, to ciekawa jestem, jaki sposób nazwałbyś trudnym. Jeżeli zjawia się u mnie w domu oficer w mundurze, przedstawia się biletem wizytowym i mówi, że jest adiutantem pułkownika Korczyńskiego, a wszystko się to dzieje zaraz po twoim telefonie paryskim, to ja nie wiem, czy najprzebieglejszy człowiek na moim miejscu zawahałby się przez chwilę w wydaniu mu tych papierów. Nie, mój drogi. Rozumiem, że może istnieją jakieś inne powody, których nie chcesz wyjawić, a które skłaniają cię do zrezygnowania z kariery dyplomatycznej, ale nie wmawiaj we mnie, że za takie głupstwo, popełnione w dodatku nie przez ciebie, lecz przeze mnie, mieliby cię usuwać. Wielka rzecz dokumenty. Wystarczy napisać inne i wszystko będzie w porządku. Już nie wiem, jakie byłyby tajne, to i tak zawsze można coś wymyślić. O, na przykład ogłosić w prasie, że to były dokumenty już nieaktualne. A zresztą, dlaczego się tym przejmujesz? Ja zawiniłam, niech mnie pociągają do odpowiedzialności. I już bądź spokojny. Ja im wszystko wytłumaczę i przemówię im do rozsądku. Jacek bardzo posmutniał. Nie mógł przecież zaprzeczyć, że moje argumenty są nieodparte. Mruknął tylko: – Nie znasz się, kochanie, na tych rzeczach. To paradne. Takie rzeczy nie wymagają żadnego znawstwa. Wystarczy zwykła logika. A jeżeli się ma przy tym odrobinę sprytu, odróżnienie pretekstu od istotnych powodów nie nastręcza już żadnej trudności. Pomimo wszystko postanowiłam nie godzić się na dymisję Jacka. Nie ze względów finansowych. Ostatecznie jesteśmy dość zamożni na to, by nie liczyć się z takimi drobiazgami jak jego uposażenie służbowe. Ale po prostu byłoby nonsensem wyrzekanie się stanowiska i świetnych perspektyw wówczas, gdy z tą całą Elisabeth Normann być może uda się załatwić sprawę po cichu. Jacek ma za mało hartu woli i uporu w charakterze. – Słyszeć nie chcę o twojej dymisji. I to sobie zapamiętaj, że uważałabym taką rezygnację za nielojalność w stosunku do mnie. Bo i co byś robił, czym zająłbyś się, kim byłbyś po wyjściu z ministerstwa?... Nigdy się na to nie zgodzę. Poza tym uważam twoje zamiary za przedwczesne. – Jak to przedwczesne? – zdziwił się. – No, na razie ci nic przecież nie grozi – nadmieniłam wymijająco. Zmarszczył brwi i powiedział sucho: – Grozi mi to, że mogą mi sami udzielić dymisji. – Mogą, ale nie wiadomo, czy udzielą. W każdym bądź razie nie widzę już w tym tak wielkiej różnicy, czy ty sam poprosisz o zwolnienie, czy oni cię zwolnią. A przez zbytni pośpiech możesz całkiem niepotrzebnie stracić stanowisko. Przyrzeknij mi zaraz, że w każdym razie nie przedsięweźmiesz nic w tym kierunku bez narady ze mną. Wzruszył ramionami. – To ci mogę obiecać. O nic więcej mi nie chodziło. Ułożyłam sobie już cały plan działania. Pomówię dziś z kilkoma paniami, które mają bardzo dużo w ministerstwie do powiedzenia. Po pierwsze dowiem się, jakie tam panują nastroje co do Jacka, czy rzeczywiście mówi się coś o tej nieszczęsnej kopercie, a po wtóre zmobilizuję sojuszników na wypadek, gdyby istotnie pękła bomba z tą wstrętną Angielką. Nie ulega wątpliwości, że Jacek ceni mnie i kocha. Jednak i on pojęcia nie ma, jaką ma żonę. I ta kretynka opowiada później, że nie dorosłam do Jacka! Jeżeli teraz uratuję mu stanowisko i uwolnię go od tej szantażystki, będzie mnie i tylko mnie wszystko zawdzięczał. Jaka szkoda, że nie mogę się nikomu zwierzyć. Trzeba być bardzo ostrożną. Przed południem musiałam być w biurze u pułkownika Korczyńskiego. Przyjął mnie nad wyraz serdecznie. Wcale nie był tak ponury jak w Hołdowie. Postanowiłam zacząć od niego i wytłumaczyć mu, że winę za dostanie się koperty w ręce szpiegów ponoszę wyłącznie ja. Był tak uprzejmy, że się z tym nie zgodził. Powiedział mi nawet, że to jest tylko przykry zbieg okoliczności. Oto był jeszcze jeden dowód nieudanej przebiegłości Jacka z wysuwaniem koperty jako pretekstu do dymisji. Pułkownik poczęstował mnie herbatą i niesłychanie miło gawędził ze mną o różnych rzeczach towarzyskich. Pytał, u kogo bywam, czy dobrze się bawię. Okazuje się, że zna moc osób z naszego świata i że podziela moje poglądy co do ich atrakcyjności. Wspomniał nawet mimochodem o stryju Albinie, ale widocznie musiał być również poinformowany o jego przykrej przeszłości, gdyż moje milczenie uszanował i nie napomknął już o stryju więcej. W trakcie rozmowy do gabinetu wszedł wysoki, przystojny pan, którego pułkownik przedstawił jako swego przyjaciela. Nazwiska nie dosłyszałam, ale wyglądał bardzo nobliwie. Również prosił o filiżankę herbaty. Przesiedzieliśmy tak z pół godziny na miłej pogawędce. Otóż tak jest z mężczyznami. Jacek usiłował mnie nastraszyć, że w biurze u pułkownika czekają mnie same nieprzyjemności. Ze też oni zawsze muszą przesadzać. Na samej sobie przekonałam się, że te urzędowe sprawy wcale nie są ani trudne, ani męczące. W ich ustach słowo „konferencja” nabiera jakiegoś niebotycznego patosu, a ja właśnie miałam konferencję i teraz wiem, że nie różni się ona niczym od zwykłej salonowej rozmowy. Przyjaciel pułkownika wyszedł, przy pożegnaniu zapewniwszy mnie, że będzie szczęśliwy, jeżeli mnie kiedyś spotka. Miły i kulturalny człowiek. Gdy znowu zostaliśmy sami, pułkownik powiedział: – Ach, na śmierć zapomniałem o tym, że miałem panią prosić o przejrzenie tych fotografii. Mam tu sporo fotografii moich dawniejszych i obecnych współpracowników... – Jak to? Więc nie chodzi o szpiegów? – zawołałam zdumiona. – Wcale nie, proszę pani – zaśmiał się pułkownik. – Początkowo myśleliśmy, że istotnie to sprawa szpiegowska, przyszliśmy jednak do przekonania, że ponieważ dokumenty te w istocie rzeczy dotyczyły pewnych spraw personalnych... rozumie pani?... Kwestie awansu, przesunięć, nominacji... – Oczywiście rozumiem – skinęłam głową. – Więc nie mogło to wszystko obchodzić szpiegów. Tu raczej mamy do czynienia z czyjąś zbyt daleko posuniętą ciekawością. Prawdopodobnie któryś z zawiedzionych w swoich nadziejach panów zrobił kawał i przebrał się w mundur oficerski, by udawać porucznika Sochnowskiego. Sprawa przez to nie przestała być przykra ani ważna. Zdaje pani sobie sprawę z tego, że podobnych wybryków tolerować nie mogę i muszę wyśledzić winowajcę. Dostanie za to porządną reprymendę, a może i parę tygodni aresztu. Uspokoiło mnie to zupełnie. Więc z takiego drobiazgu Jacek robił wielkie rzeczy. Powiedziałam pułkownikowi: – A niech pan sobie wyobrazi, że mój mąż tak wziął sobie do serca tę sprawę i tak ją wyolbrzymił, że chciał nawet z tego powodu podać się do dymisji. Niech pan oczywiście będzie łaskaw nie mówić mu, że wspomniałam o tym. Pułkownik jakby spoważniał, lecz tylko na mgnienie oka, i zaraz uśmiechnął się: – Niech Bóg broni. Gdyby to była nawet najpoważniejsza sprawa, wina pana Renowickiego nie jest tego gatunku, by mogła pociągnąć za sobą dymisję. Może pani powtórzyć mężowi, że słyszała pani ode mnie, że widziałem się z jego zwierzchnikami, którzy są tego samego co i ja zdania. (w tym miejscu brakuje ok. pół strony tekstu) – Może on pani kogoś przypomina? Kogoś ze znajomych? Zaśmiałam się już zupełnie swobodnie. – Upewniam pana, że nikogo. Staram się dobierać znajomych jak najmniej podobnych do listonoszów. Śmieliśmy się oboje, a chociaż nie znalazłam owego fałszywego porucznika, pułkownik widocznie wcale się tym nie zmartwił. Ja w głębi duszy byłam nawet z tego zadowolona. Nie chciałabym się przyczynić do jakichś przykrości, na które bym naraziła owego fałszywego czy niefałszywego porucznika, gdybym go rozpoznała między fotografiami. Chociaż przez niego miałam początkowo sporo kłopotów, nie zwykłam długo chować żalu do nikogo. Mściwość nie leży w moim charakterze. Jeżeli ten miły chłopak zdoła wykręcić się od kary – będę naprawdę rada. Teraz, kiedy spadła mi z głowy cała ta historia, będę mogła całkowicie poświęcić się sprawie bigamii Jacka. Za każdym razem, gdy wymawiam to wstrętne słowo, przeraża mnie ono. Myślę wówczas, że Jacek był człowiekiem podłym, żeniąc się ze mną. I nawet nie uprzedzając mnie o tym, że już był żonaty, że podłość swą posuwa bardzo daleko, nie chcąc mi się teraz zwierzyć i zostawiając mnie w całkowitej niepewności, w ciągłym lęku przed czymś, co może obuchem spaść na mnie i zniweczyć, jeżeli nie całe moje życie, to w każdym razie moją pozycję towarzyską, moje dobre imię itd. Wróciłam do domu bardzo rozgoryczona i bardzo źle usposobiona do Jacka. Podczas gdy ja załatwiam jego sprawy, gdy narażam się na jakieś wizyty w wojskowych biurach, gdy odbywam konferencję i dbam o jego karierę, on uważa mnie za istotę obcą, której nie chce wyznać prawdy, z którą nie chce mówić o kwestiach, od których zawisła nasza przyszłość. To nie jest lojalne. To nawet nie jest uczciwe. Doprawdy niewiele brakowało, bym tego wszystkiego nie powiedziała mu prosto w oczy. Doświadczenie jednak nauczyło mnie panowania nad najsilniejszymi impulsami. Spokojnie i rzeczowo opowiedziałam mu o swojej bytności u pułkownika. Wyraźnie ucieszył się, gdy powtórzyłam, co pułkownik mówił o jego dymisji. Nie uszło mojej uwagi, że ta radość była sztuczna. Musiał już do końca grać komedię. Ciekawa jestem, jaki nowy pretekst wymyśli, by odsunąć się od życia publicznego?... Niby od niechcenia zapytałam go, dlaczego podniósł pieniądze z banku. Ach, jaki on jest opanowany! Ani mrugnął. Widocznie był przygotowany na to pytanie. – Prosił mnie Stanisław – powiedział spokojnie – bym mu pożyczył. Miał jakieś niespodziewane trudności finansowe w związku z inwestycjami w swojej fabryce. Od razu wydało mi się to nieprawdopodobne. Narzeczony Danki zawsze ma moc pieniędzy. Wiem nawet, że do spółki z moim ojcem finansowali niedawno jakiś wynalazek. Zresztą nie będzie nic łatwiejszego – myślałam sobie – jak sprawdzić to u samego Stanisława. Jacek jednak okazał się przebieglejszy ode mnie, bo zaraz dodał: – Bądź łaskawa, kochanie, nie mówić o tym nikomu, gdyż Stanisław bardzo mnie prosił, by o tej pożyczce nikt się nie dowiedział. Chodzi mu zwłaszcza o twego ojca. Nie mogłam się powstrzymać od rzucenia luźnej uwagi: – To bardzo dowcipnie pomyślane. – Mianowicie co? – udał zdziwienie. – No, cała ta historia Stanisława. Ale mniejsza o to. Wziął mnie za rękę. – Posłuchaj, Hanko – zapytał z uśmiechem – a może sądzisz, że ja te pieniądze przehulałem w Paryżu? Wzruszyłam ramionami. – Nie mam prawa wtrącać się do twoich pieniędzy. Gdybyś je nawet przehulał, o co cię zresztą nie posądzam, miałbyś ku temu wszelkie prawa. Wiesz dobrze, że pieniądze mnie nie interesują. Było mi tylko trochę przykro, że nie uważałeś za stosowne powiedzieć mi o tym ani słowa. W ogóle ostatnio zrobiłeś się tajemniczy. Ty właściwie wcale ze mną nie rozmawiasz. Nie mogę pozbyć się wrażenia, że coś cię gnębi i że ukrywasz to przede mną. Jacek bardzo spoważniał i milczał przez dłuższą chwilę. A potem zaczął mówić: – Moja Haneczko, nie chcę przed tobą ukrywać niczego, co by w jakimkolwiek stopniu mogło dotyczyć nas obojga. I jeżeli widziałaś symptom mojej rzekomej skrytości w tym, że nie wspomniałem ci o pieniądzach pożyczonych Stanisławowi, to zaraz ci to wyjaśnię. Owe pięćdziesiąt tysięcy podniosłem i dałem Stanisławowi w dniu swego wyjazdu do Paryża. W dniu tym dosłownie nie miałem chwili wolnej i zajęty byłem tysiącznymi sprawami. Sama o tym wiesz dobrze. Jeżeli zaś chodzi o to, że coś mnie gnębi... Tu zrobił pauzę i dodał nie patrząc mi w oczy: – Muszę ci przyznać, że intuicja cię nie zawiodła. Istotnie mam pewne przykrości. Nawet dość poważne przykrości. Nie dotyczą one ani naszego życia, ani mojego stanowiska, ani w ogóle teraźniejszości. Umilkł znowu, a ja zatrzymałam oddech. – Widzisz, kochanie – mówił – kiedyś, kiedy byłem jeszcze młody i niedoświadczony, popełniłem pewną lekkomyślność. Miałem wszelkie podstawy do mniemania, że następstwa tej lekkomyślności zostały już dawno całkowicie unieszkodliwione. Obecnie, najniespodziewaniej w świecie, zjawiły się pewne echa mego nieopatrznego czynu i echa te sprawiają mi niejakie trudności. Wolałem o tym wszystkim zamilczeć przed tobą. Więcej. Uważam to milczenie za konieczne z bardzo wielu względów. Potrząsnęłam głową. – Nie uznaję żadnych względów, które między mężem i żoną wznoszą mur tajemnic. Mąż powinien uważać żonę za najwierniejszego swego przyjaciela, jeżeli ją oczywiście kocha. Jacek ukląkł przy mnie i patrząc mi w oczy zapytał: – Czy możesz wątpić, że cię kocham? Że kocham cię najmocniej i najgłębiej? Był po prostu cudowny z tymi wilgotnymi oczami i z tym lekkim drżeniem w głosie. W jednej chwili zrozumiałam, że muszę mu wierzyć, że nie tylko on mnie kocha, lecz i ja go jedynego i ponad wszystkich kocham najgoręcej. Byłam już skłonna zrezygnować z wszystkich podejrzeń, wyrzec się wszystkich pytań i dociekań, lecz jakiś duch przekory kazał mi powiedzieć: – Wiem, że mnie kochasz, tylko nie wiem, dlaczego nie chcesz mi dać na to żadnych dowodów. – Hanko! – zawołał. – A jakichże jeszcze dowodów ode mnie żądasz? – Nie żądam niczego. Ale wolno mi oczekiwać od ciebie otwartości. Wziął moje ręce i ściskając je mówił: – Musisz mi wierzyć, gdy cię zapewniam, że zanadto ciebie szanuję, bym miał teraz, zanim nie zdołam tej sprawy załatwić, zabrudzać twoją wyobraźnię i twoje czyste myśli tymi wstrętnymi rzeczami. – Aż wstrętnymi?... – Tak. Gdy już wszystko przeminie, a mam prawo tego się spodziewać, zupełnie inaczej będę ci mógł to przedstawić i ty to zupełnie inaczej przyjmiesz. Mówił jeszcze długo i tak przekonywająco, powoływał się na swoją uczciwość w stosunku do mnie, której rzeczywiście nie mogłam zaprzeczyć, że w końcu musiałam uwierzyć w jego dobre intencje. Pomimo to ani przez chwilę nie zastanawiałam się nad tym, czy pozostawić sprawę Jackowi, rezygnując z dochodzeń na własną rękę. Po dzisiejszej mojej bytności u pułkownika Korczyńskiego jeszcze bardziej utwierdziłam się w przekonaniu, że wszystko potrafię lepiej załatwić niż Jacek. Niepokoi mnie brak telefonu od stryja Albina. Ta ruda wydra gotowa mu jeszcze tak zawrócić w głowie, że zapomni o tym, w jakim celu ją poznał. Wprawdzie jest patentowanym kobieciarzem, ale najsprytniejszy mężczyzna w tych sprawach wobec każdej ładnej kobiety staje się bezbronnym jagnięciem. Trzeba tylko umieć z nimi postępować. A już ta Angielka na pewno nie z jednego pieca chleb jadła. Jednego pojąć nie mogę, dlaczego porzuciła Jacka wkrótce po ślubie? Przecież on jest naprawdę czarujący i dla każdej kobiety byłby doskonałą partią. Wieczorem mieliśmy kilkanaście osób na obiedzie. Wszystko udało się doskonale. Toto, ten przysięgły smakosz, powiedział, że takiego combra sarniego nie jadł jak żyje. Krem z kasztanami też był znakomity. Tylko na maderze nikt się nie poznał, chociaż była bez porównania lepsza niż na ostatnim obiedzie u ministra. Nie warto było wycyganiać jej od mamy. Nareszcie rozeszli się około dwunastej i mogę teraz spokojnie spisać wrażenia ubiegłego dnia. W sypialni u Jacka siedzi ciotka Magdalena i zanudza go jakimiś opowiadaniami. Już mniej mam żalu do niej, gdyż przyjęcie naprawdę się udało. Jak bardzo się cieszę, że Jacek jest już w Warszawie. Powiedziałam Totowi, że będę mogła znacznie rzadziej się z nim spotykać. Zmartwił się szalenie. I to bardzo dobrze. Niech mu się nie zdaje, że wszystko w życiu przychodzi tak łatwo. Co będzie jutro? Każdy dzień teraz przynosi mi coś nowego i frapującego. Niewiele kobiet może się pochwalić życiem tak bogatym jak moje. Myślałam o tym, że może kiedyś napiszę powieść o sobie. Gdy dziś wieczorem powiedziałam to Witkowi Gombrowiczowi, bardzo mnie do tego zachęcał. Jak to on określił?... Aha! Ze spowiedź Rénana zblednie przy mojej powieści. (Nie jestem pewna, czy Rénana, czy Rousseau, a może Rimbauda. W każdym razie jakiegoś francuskiego pisarza na R). Bardzo to ładnie powiedział. Muszę koniecznie przeczytać jakąś jego książkę, chociaż Muszka czytała i twierdzi, że nic z tego zrozumieć nie może. Zawsze byłam zdania, że nie jest inteligentna. Jak można nie zrozumieć książki. Ja rozumiem wszystko, nawet te astronomiczne rzeczy Jeansa. Muszę jutro koniecznie kazać sobie zwęzić karakuły i zmniejszyć klosz u dołu. Nareszcie ciotka poszła do siebie. Prawdę mówiąc stęskniłam się za Jackiem.